Mechatale
by nii340890854
Summary: Where Asriel is a mechanic and Frisk is a robot. Human AU and height swap (excluding Asriel and Frisk). Eventual Frisk x Asriel? We'll see. Rated T for a tiny bit of violence (to be safe). I suck at summaries
1. Prologue

**Haha! My profile said I wouldn't publish anything for a while but I've already had this for a long time. I already have a few chapters down but I'll be publishing them at intervals to prevent overload. Thanks for reading in advance!**

 **Prologue**

 **Jul.11.21XX, 2:30 am**

The first thing she had seen: a smiling face staring down at her, a kind voice that hid years of suffering: "How are you feeling, Frisk?"

This was a question she could not answer, for she could feel… nothing. Nothing at all. Not wanting to upset this kind woman, she simply answered her question with another.

"Where am I" the girl muttered. Speaking brought a rather peculiar sensation to her throat, as if it contained a million different keys and speaking had caused her to press down a few.

"Am I… alive? Why can't I recall anything…" By now "Frisk" (she supposed that was her name) had several feelings flowing through her at once. She had a million questions bubbling in her mind. She hoped this woman would be able to answer a few.

By then the woman had sat down at a desk, and seemed to be looking intently at a computer. She scrolled through a line of coding and smiled. Frisk read a few words off the screen. "hope" "bewilderment" "curiosity" and other words of this sort popped out at her. The woman finally turned around to speak.

"You are currently on planet Earth, North America, xxxxxxx, xxxxx street, number 49. Or, as we prefer to call it, Alphys' lab." Her eyes glinted mischievously. "You are alive… to some extent, at least. Alphys and I created you to be a human-like computer software model, or as the modern day calls it, a robot." Frisk's expression changed to one of confusion as she noticed the large device connected to her back and the smaller spider web-like cables connected to her limbs.

"As for your third question… you'll regain your memories when the time is right." With that, the woman turned around and began to walk away. "I'll be leaving you till tomorrow morning. Do not worry, you will be safe here." She waved a hand over her shoulder as she walked. "Stay put, kay?"

"Wait!" Frisk called out. The woman stopped, turning around. "What's your name?" The girl asked.

"Chara" she replied, smiling. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Suddenly, shadows of human silhouettes reflected onto the door behind Chara. Figures rose out of the shadows. Holding guns.

"CHARA!" Frisk yelled, struggling to remove herself from the device on her back. "BEHIND YOU!" But it was too late.

"What? I don't know what you're-" a bullet pierced her back. She fell to the ground. As Frisk watched, shocked, two men roughly ripped her from her cables, dismounting the device on her back from the computer.

"In this world, it's kill or _be_ killed." A man hissed into her ear. Then everything went dark.

 **A lotta fanfics have this, so I don't own Undertale and I probably never will. Please R &R!**

 **~Nii**


	2. Chapter 1

**So… Chapter 1? I don't really like how this one turned out, but enjoy I guess!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Strange Discovery**

 _Three years later…_

 **Apr.9.21XX, 1:00 pm**

Asriel sat on his bed, sighing while he assembled, then disassembled, then reassembled the only piece of mechanism his mom would let him touch at the age of 16: a toy motor car. He had told his mom repeatedly that he knew how to work on much more complicated devices, such as a _real car_ , but his mother wouldn't let him have it. ' _When you're older, okay Azzy? How about going to your favourite ice cream place for a snack?'_ She would say. As much as he loved his mom, he was kinda getting tired of her overprotective shenanigans. He was almost a full-fledged adult, for goodness sake! He sighed again, putting down the newly assembled car.

He had wanted to be a mechanic for as long as he could remember. When he'd first set his hands on a toy car as a kid, he had taken it apart instead of playing with it. When his mom had come over to see what he'd done, each and every piece was undamaged and arranged in order. Ever since then, he had delved deep into the workings of a mechanic. Books, online tutorials, his friends, (well more like friend) whatever he could get his hands on about mechanisms and all things relevant. But even so, his mom still wanted him to become a _painter_ or an _engineer_ or at least something that normal kids wanted to be.

Asriel picked up his toy car and smashed it onto the ground, where it broke into tiny pieces. This was oddly satisfying to him. He wondered why he had never thought of doing that before. Maybe a dumpster diving trip would cheer him up. With that, he grabbed his coat and went downstairs.

His mom had never approved of his habit of going to the waste site, so he snuck out the back door instead. As he stealthed his way across the living room, he spotted his mom sitting at a computer, giggling. Yes, his mom giggles. She acted rather young for her mom status. Curious, Asriel snuck closer, peering over her shoulder. Was that… _Tinder_? His face flushed red. His mom, his almighty mom who divorced his dad at the age of 22, was on _Tinder_? He forced himself to read what she was texting:

ToriMomster: Oh Sans, you really do crack me up.

Sanstheskeleton: Well I'm glad I do, Tori. It's not often I find a fellow person who likes bad jokes. I'll see you tomorrow then.

ToriMomster: Certainly. Don't forget, it's at 5:00 okay?

Sanstheskeleton: Got it. Bye then! ^o^

ToriMomster: Take care!

Asriel squinted at the profile picture. "Sans" was around 20 (or so he assumed) and had a white emo cut with stripes of cyan along the side of his hair. To Asriel, he looked like some rock punk who got lazy and retired. He didn't know what his mom saw in him. Giving himself a personal reminder to ask his mom about it later, he threw on his coat and left.

A few minutes later, he arrived at the dumpster. He and his mom had moved out of his dad's house, leaving all of his friends behind. The only things he found worthwhile about his new home was this dumpster and a certain extremely shy friend of his. Asriel smiled. Napstablook had been the one to introduce him to dumpster diving. The two would come here on cloudy days, (for some reason Napstablook had never liked the sun, though he never said why) scavenging through trash piles and keeping the decent junk they found.

Today was fairly sunny so Asriel didn't bother inviting Blooky. (the nickname annoyed him quite a lot, so that's why Asriel used it.) Suddenly, the boy noticed something out of the corner of his eye. A _hand_? Asriel jumped back in surprise, then narrowed his eyes at it.

 _No, not a human hand._ He slowly inched closer, then began clearing the debris around it. The hand belonged to an arm, which belonged to a torso, which belonged to a girl who looked in her teens. Asriel's heart skipped a beat. _It's not a human corpse, it's a… robot?_ The body was that of a young girl with short cut hair and a striped purple shirt. She lay almost in tatters, with wires sticking in every direction and a large rectangular device connected to her back. He put his ear to the robot's heart. _Nothing, it must be broken._ Sighing, he began to put it back. _Wait… what am I doing? I'm a mechanic, right? This is a robot, right? So the only logical thing to do is…_ Asriel hoisted it onto his shoulder and raced home.

* * *

 **I still have one more chapter already written but after that there's probably gonna be a giant time gap in updates… I'll try to get some one-shots done though!**

 **R &R!**


	3. Chapter 2

**More Storryyyyyyyyyyy**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Rebirth**

 **Apr.9.21XX, 2:00 pm**

After a long trip up the stairs, (involving a very worried mom and a "school project") Asriel finally reached his room and began to examine the robot. _It seems really advanced. The joints and artificial tissue are all modern-day technology._ He thought while lifting some tattered shoulder skin and revealing the mechanism underneath. He turned her over and carefully pried the device from her back. _It's a… charger, from the looks of it. If I get this plugged and running, I might be able to restore her!_ Asriel excitedly fumbled for the wires connected to the device. The head of the plug was big, with three metal spires instead of two. Two spires were flat and slanted, with the third being round. _Dammit, I've never seen this type of head before… but I bet Napstablook has!_

Lugging the robot two blocks down to Napstablook house was no easy task. Asriel had put it in a potato sack and tried to carry it piggyback style, but it kept slipping off and falling to the ground. To prevent damaging it further, he had resorted to carrying her like a shopping bag, with both hands straining to keep her off the ground. It didn't help that she weighed about as much as an actual person. Finally he opened the back door to Napstablook house and put the robot down, breathing heavily.

"Blooky! I'm here!" He shouted.

"Come in" came a muffled voice from a room on the right. Asriel entered the house and knocked at the door. The door opened, revealing a tall guy wearing a gray hoodie and headphones. His hair was matted and messy, and he had light bags under his hazel-coloured eyes.

"You came without calling me first… again…" He mumbled. "Make yourself at home, I guess." He gestured to the fairly messy room. Asriel plopped himself down in the center of the shaggy carpet floor and started ranting.

"You'll never guess what I found at dumpster today I found a robot and it looks like an actual human girl short hair striped shirt and it's really high tech but it's broken so I decided to take it home and try to fix it but then I found out I need to charge it probably so I checked the plug head and I've never seen that type of plug head before so I came here." Napstablook looked bewildered.

"Um well-"

"You know what, ignore what I just said. Have you seen this before?" Asriel dug into the bag and brought out the peculiar plug head. Napstablook studied it for a moment, then nodded.

"That's one of the exclusive ones made for large amounts of voltage… I should have a portable outlet somewhere…" With that, Napstablook reached into his closet and pulled out a very large outlet.

"Ummm will this work?" Asriel reached for the plug and jammed one end into the wall outlet and the other into the charger.

"Blooky, you mind passing me robot?" Napstablook sighed and dragged the girl to the charger, where Asriel began to examine the wires connected to the back of her head and back.

"This isn't complex at all! It's exactly like one of those shape-matching games!" Asriel giggled excitedly and started connecting the wires, jamming each one into its appropriate plug.

"Hey... let me see…" Napstablook complained halfheartedly. There was no stopping him now that he was like this. It had happened several times before, and every time Asriel had lapsed into a fit of fierce excitement and greed (as Napstablook noted).

"Aaaand done!" A small crackling sound emitted from the charger, and it began to hum with warmth.

"Now we wait" Napstablook put a hand on his shoulder, ending his bout of recklessness. The two went into the living room and sat facing each other on opposing couches. With a quiet "i'll go get some food" from Napstablook, Asriel was left alone in the empty space of chairs and flat screen tv. Ever since the moment he plugged in the robot, a subtle tingling in his senses had been born, and it grew bigger every second. _Something about that robot… I feel like… i've seen it before. Something about mechanics, and a dream maybe?_ Asriel lapsed into a state of deep thought. _Hmmm… perhaps i'll go check on her again._ As he headed back towards Napstablook's room, he failed to notice a figure walk right into him. A certain figure who was a friend and was carrying _orange juice._

"Look ou-ahhh!" The feeble cries of Napstablook went unheard as both boys crashed onto the ground, chips, juice, and pieces of glass flying everywhere.

"Urghh… sorry, Blooky." Asriel groaned and supported himself into a sitting position.

"It's fine… just never do that again please." Napstablook was also sitting now, and he had a large cut above his left eye. "Why is everything red?" Just then, a figure silently walked into the crowded hallway and stared down at the mess that covered the floor, people and all. Her wires trailed behind her, connected to the bulky rectangle still stuck on her back.

"Um, excuse me… would you mind telling me where I am?"

* * *

 **I may take a break from this fic soon and focus more on one-shots. Sorry 'bout that**

 **R &R!**


End file.
